My Hero's Guide to Monster Girls
by Kill Boss 98 REBORN
Summary: Inspired by Onio Son of Goku's A Keybearer's Guide to Monster Girls. A One-Shot/Two-Shot series that I'm just doing for fun. Leave a review of what male character and monster girl that you want to see paired together.
1. Shoto x Nozomi (Ochimusha)

**Before**** we begin, I wanna be clear that: I'll be using any male My Hero Academia characters that you guys would like ask for which besides the Class 1-A students, I would definitely be more than happy work with some of the male Pro-Heroes and other UA students like the ones from Class 1-B if requested. This particular chapter is a two-shot, starting off with this first part and then of course the next one. Of course for this one, I had to take a few creative liberties to make this particular pairing to work, so take that as you will. Enjoy…**

Shoto just couldn't believe what was happening to him. First, a villain suddenly attacked UA and seemingly used his quirk/superpower to open a portal which the white and red haired boy now found himself in an unknown location completely separated from his classmates and teachers.

Second, after trying to find said classmates for an hour and a half, but instead found… Well, where would he even begin?

Standing in front of the UA student was a black haired girl who had pale light blue skin, some gold eyes that had a slight glow to them looking at him carefully. One thing that also stuck out to Shoto was the fact that one of her forearms was nothing both bone which heavily contrasted from her more "human" appearance, though the pieces of samurai armor she wore did also seem to be made from bone, just not from anything human. Aside from those pieces and the bandages wrapped around her chest and some pants, she wasn't really wearing to cover herself.

The young man just stared at her with the same sense of curiosity. After some silence he spoke up. "Sorry, I was just looking for my friends, I don't want any trouble."

"Are friends… like you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean "like me"?"

"Run around in… strange clothes?" She clarified.

"I guess you mean my costume, no this is just how mine looks." He answered. "I don't mean to be blunt, but are you a zombie?"

The girl just nodded presenting her sheathed katana. "I'm a Ochimusha… undead warrior…"

The young man nodded back, honestly he was kind of surprised to see that she really is a zombie in some form, especially since she looked and behaved more like a human than the infected students did during that incident at UA with Zombie Virus quirk that one the students from Isamu Academy had when things got out of hand.

"So I see…" He said simply, "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I should really go back to finding my friends." He said thinking more on it.

The samurai nodded in understanding, she couldn't help but take another long look at the UA student. The more she did, the more she wanted to learn more about him from his scar to his "costume", to what he is friends are like. Not wanting to leave him so easily, she offered to join him to help find the others.

Shoto hesitantly agreed, considering that he didn't really where he was even at and what other kind of people/creatures he could run into next. He knew that he was going to need all the help he can get, you can't always rely on your quirk after all. As it turns out, the undead warrior was looking for someone too, someone for her to call her master, so she can serve with great loyalty and give herself a reason for living once again since her old one didn't come back like she did.

They both made it to a nearby town where the two were met with people who have more than enough confused stares to go around. Namely because: 1. Zombies of any kind are rarely ever seen anywhere besides a graveyard or a battlefield (which is Shoto and the Ochimusha met) and 2. Shoto's already mentioned odd features and modern day costume made him stand out in the rather medieval looking town and crowds of people. Shoto himself couldn't really help but panic a little seeing that it was becoming clear that he was no longer in the world he knows.

He asked what felt like almost all people (both human and even some Mamono) that lived there about his friends and teachers which sadly led to nothing. Taking a seat on a bench next to his new companion, he his curiosity about the undead samurai just kept growing, so he decided to use this break to get to know her.

"You know I never told you my name, it's Shoto." He spoke up trying to start things off simple, earning a nod from the zombie girl. "What's yours?"

"I don't know… barely remember being…human… all I remember… is failure." She told him, despite her rather the rather emotionless expression on her face, her voice was filled with a very clear sense of regret and sadness as she spoke. The UA student couldn't help but feel sorry for her, especially considering that she reminded him of himself when he first arrived to UA, back when he kept to himself about how he felt and not at all being at peace with who he was or even one half of his quirk.

He thought about her answer and since her past seemed like a touchy subject, about did still want to help her in someway, "How about… Nozomi?" He asked grabbing the warrior's attention.

"Nozomi?" She asked curious.

"I have to call you something. Besides I want to thank you, you really have been a great help." He said with a soft smile.

Nozomi blushed, but didn't quite know why, when the two first met she couldn't really help but find Shoto to be quite handsome, and seeing how he has been respectful towards her and others, she really couldn't help but be amazed how there wasn't already another mamono who claimed him all for herself yet. She could've sworn that she was feeling her old heart beat again, and even moving at a fast pace at that.

Unfortunately, she wasn't really familiar with these emotions she was feeling at the moment, and the mistake of trying to make sense of them all at once wasn't really doing herself any favors. It didn't take long for the white and red haired boy to notice her discomfort.

"You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, Nozomi then took a deep breath finally relaxing herself despite still having her face being red. The undead warrior was about to ask him something until she looked over to see cloud of black smoke over his head along with the sounds of people screaming in fear.

They ran over to see a two story house completely covered in flames with one struggling to hold back another from getting near the burning building.

"Somebody please help! My kids are in there!" The man screamed out.

The crowd watched in shock as they saw the white and red haired boy running up to it until being stopped by Nozomi.

"Shoto!?" She said scared and confused on what he was planning.

"Everyone listen! I was trained to deal with this kind of situation! If I don't act now then the kid won't make it!" Shoto shouted confusing the crowd and of course Nozomi saying that he was trained to deal with things like a burning building. He then turned over to the Ochimusha speaking: "Look, the longer I'm standing here, the sooner that the house will collapse, I have a quirk that allows me to manipulate both fire and ice. Please, I can make it."

Nozomi herself didn't really give herself time to think since there were children's lives that were in danger, some rather then argue with her limited speech she actually followed along with drawing her katana and kicking the door down making their way inside. They quickly looked around and searched every room where they first find the son sitting in his bedroom scared with Shoto being the one carrying him while Nozomi would use her sword to quickly cut any burning/falling pieces of debris that got in their way. The UA student shot a couple of small Glacier Ice Walls to help deal with some of the flames while not blocking any doors so they could keep looking for the others.

After finding the other son and making sure there weren't anymore kids in the house, the roof started to cave-in getting ready to collapse on all of them before they could reach the front door, all Shoto did was stomp his foot on the ground.

Outside the father and his wife who was now being the one held back by the crowd gasped loudly as they saw huge crystals of ice suddenly pop out of all of the windows and covered a good portion of the building's exterior including the front entrance, putting out all of the flames just as abruptly. nobody could see it, the inside was now nothing but ice.

After a few seconds of the towns people staring both in a new sense of fear and confusion, they look to see a cloud of steam beginning to come off from the wall of ice that in place of the front door along with a glowing orange spot appearing at the center which grew bigger along with the steam cloud. Finally, the wall completely melted away, and walking through it was the UA student along side with Nozomi and the three children, all covered in soot and some burn marks on their clothing but were otherwise perfectly unharmed.

The crowd cheered loudly as the kids ran straight to the open arms of their parents. The mother turned to the young man while still having tears in her eyes smiling gratefully. "Thank you so much… I just… I don't even know where to begin."

"It's alright, I'm doing what any hero would do. Besides…" He continued as he turned to the undead warrior. "If it wasn't for Nozomi and her sword, that rescue might have taken longer than it needed to be."

Nozomi then gave one of those almost non-existent smiles of the members of the zombie family. At what seemed like break neck speed, she went down on knee and bowed her head throwing The UA student completely off guard. "Master Shoto."

The boy just watched in shock at her claim, when she looked back at him her golden glowing eyes showed off a great since of pure desire, while she couldn't keep her feelings for him to herself any longer. She was about to stay in the completely professional manner and over all behavior that her kind was well known for. It wasn't until it finally clicked on what specifically his new friend's goal was when she said she was looking for her master, she was basically offering herself up to be his wife.

"You want ME, to be your master?" He asked earning another nod from the zombie. He looked way placing both hands on his hips, thinking about the situation as a whole. After a few moments of thinking, he turned around and offered a hand pulling her back up. "I accept your offer, however while I'm can get use to being called: "Master", I'd much rather treat you like an equal rather than a servant. I also think you have some potential to be a great hero, and I think that you'll like learning how to be one along with me and my friends. What'd you say?"

Nozomi just chuckled in response and then suddenly pulling Shoto in for a kiss that almost lasted for at least half of a minute. "I look forward to it." She said happy that he basically yes in a fancy way and giving her a reason to live once again by being offered to learn how to proper to save lives, but then realized something she completely forgot about. "Your friends…"

"Don't worry, we're not going stop for them just yet, they're strong, in more ways than one." He told her thinking back to the fight between himself and Izuku and how the One for All user gave him a new leash on life. So that the white and red haired boy hopes to do to help others.

Once again the two continued walking this time in a wooded area where the occasional Alraune or Ratatoskr would look at Shoto with lustful stares while Nozomi would hold on tighter to him and threatening to unsheathe her katana to make it clear that he was hers and hers alone. Even though he didn't exactly know when he will see them again, Shoto couldn't help but imagine what would happen if his family members end up meeting Nozomi. After burying the hatchet, his father (Endeavor) has one time mentioned that he would be really happy if Shoto found himself a strong woman to call his wife, which is basically what he did. Though there was no telling with his brother, sister, and mother about how they would react.

"Master." Nozomi spoke up snapping out of his thoughts. "Been meaning to ask."

"Yes?"

"Scar?" She said pointing to side of his face that had said scar. He stopped dead in his tracks as she is the first person to acknowledge it despite being completely noticeable, nobody from back his world has ever asked since he got it when his mother was having a breakdown because of the abuse she was suffering from during the time when he was younger which is exactly why she is now staying in a mental institute. Of course there was no way Nozomi would know about any of that.

"My scar is a bit of a touchy subject for me." He said with a sigh, but he didn't stop there. "But if we're going to be working together, then I guess there is no real point in keeping secrets." The two were now facing each-other as Shoto now had his new wife's full attention. "The thing is…"

**Well this ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. This definitely wasn't an easy pairing for me to work with, but I just liked the idea too much so I didn't really stop myself from bringing it to life as a starting point for this series. I'll let ya'll decide if it was good enough or not. My only regret was not actually doing anything to show how much of a badass warrior Nozomi is, but I'll be sure to do for the next chapter were she will prove herself ready to become a hero. Until Next Time…**


	2. A message from me

**Hey everyone (no I'm not using "y'all" this time) so, in case there was any confusion. I wanted to be clear and say that I am in no way dropping this story and I really wasn't expecting this particular story to become considerably popular compared to my other works.**

**I mean, all this is just my take on an already existing fanfic that I'm just kind of doing on the sides.**

**To those I haven't already told, I am currently working on the next one-shot (which again, depending if you guys like it enough or not could become a two-shot) and to put it simply, it's currently in Fanfic Development Hell.**

**Now I'm not giving on the story, it's just with factors like rereading the MGE along with constantly adding and even completely scrapping a huge number of scenes to try and balance out the pacing of the story. Not mention I've been going through a lengthy writer's block that I have only recently gotten myself out of.**

**So to put it simply: this particular One-Shot has been a fucking nightmare to work with, which especially sucks because I really do like this pairing that a lot of you guys suggested (Izuku x Lilim) and I originally thought that I would have something like this already done, along with the fact that huge part of me still wants to do it despite straining myself. So for right now I'm going to put this pairing on hold for a while, it's bad enough that's been a year and still I haven't given you guys anything yet.**

**As for Shoto x Nozomi Part 2 I was hoping to at least gettin one more pairing done before actually starting it but, clearly I didn't plan that out too well.**

**I did get some other request including a few from a friend of mine who asked about possible Kaminari x Automaton or Kirishima x Golem One-Shots which I may or may not consider. But that being said, I am very much open any other pairings/requests that you guys may still have at the moment, free to leave a review or PM me of who you guys want to see next.**

**And just to reiterate: I don't hate this pairing, in terms for the Lilim's personality and circumstances of how she met Izuku and the kind of chemistry they have. That part I already have figured out and will stick to it. But as for how to actually make the relationship of them ultimately becoming husband and wife (at least by MGE standards) that remains to be seen.**

**Thank you guys for your understanding, I'm sorry about all of this. I'll try and have an open ear for you guys.**

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
